


Belsnickling

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holidays, Kidnapping, Side Samwitch, Witches, side destiel, side mary/bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: After a series of setbacks, Dean is ready to finally celebrate a Christmas in the bunker. A hunt request involving missing kids puts him and Sam on the road instead. Can the two of them figure out what's going on before any more kids go missing and get back to the bunker before Christmas?





	Belsnickling

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Bro-Bond Christmas Challenge 2018. I originally chose the following prompts:
> 
> 2: On the road/a hunt.  
> 20: Christmas celebration interrupted by monsters/important hunt.  
> 25: Dean actually loves Christmas, but he’s pessimistic that they can celebrate it this year. Sammy noticed that, and he planned a Christmas surprise for Dean with Cas, Jack, Mary, and Bobby.
> 
> I also ended up throwing a little bit of a fourth prompt in as well:
> 
> 10: It’s canon that Dean loves Christmas (I’m taking that from that Christmas episode whose title I’ve forgotten.) Now that Sam and Dean have a home in the Bunker, Dean wants to go all out decorating. Sam is…not entirely sure about this.
> 
> Due to time constraints, this is unbeta'd (shame on me, I know, but I'm more used to doing the betaing!) so if you see any errors, please let me know.
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and I'm on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep) as well. I would truly appreciate constructive criticism, and I hope you all enjoy

The last group of hunters who had found a place to go for Christmas had left the bunker. While Sam was more than happy to use the bunker as a home base for hunters, he was glad that the ones who came over from the Alternate Universe were finding their own homes and lives in this universe. There was finally calm where there hadn’t been for weeks, and even Dean would come out of his room for longer periods of time.  
  
Now was one of those times. It was quiet. Charlie, along with one or two other Alternate Universe Hunters, were still living in the bunker, but they were most likely in their rooms. Cas and Jack were in the infirmary with Rowena. Getting Jack back had been a win, but they still wanted to keep an eye on him after Lily’s spell. Mom and Bobby were up at Donna’s cabin for one more day before they started the trek back. Dean was lurking around either in his room or in one of the storage rooms. For now, reading could be done with no interruptions. Or so he thought.

Sam’s phone rang. “Dammit.” It startled him and snapped his attention out of the book he had been reading. He rolled and cracked his neck as he pulled his phone across the table lifting it to see who was calling. Not someone he was expecting, and definitely not a social call.  
  
“Garth? Been a while. What’s going on?”

“Hiya Sam! Sorry ‘bout that. I know I normally call Dean-O, but he’s not answering his phone, and I’m pretty sure we’re in strong need of a hunter.”

“You sure Garth? I’ve been keeping a close – “

“Sam, I’m at least 95% sure on this one. And your group there is probably the closest.” Garth let out a heavy sigh before continuing. “We took in some more lycanthropes who wanted to stay away from your Archangel buddy. They brought it to our attention. They had a hold over in a town in Nebraska. Imperial. It’s a few hours Northwest of you.”  
  
Sam grabbed his laptop and started searching for information on the area. “Ok, and what happened in Nebraska that spooked your new friends Garth?”

“Missing Kids. A crazy amount too. Imperial isn’t huge. It’s a town of maybe twenty-one hundred people Sam. Fifteen between the ages of five and fourteen.”  
  
Sam clicked around a few articles on his laptop. “It could be anything Garth. Sex trafficking, runaways. I’m not seeing anything that requires a hunter.”  
  
“That’s where the new members of my pack come in.” Sam could hear a hint of nervousness in Garth’s voice. “The area didn’t feel right to them. They didn’t want to stay there. It was oppressive. They feared for the young in their pack and they didn’t stay more than the one night. They wanted to stay in the area because it’s the boonies and the full moon was coming. They’re like us, they don’t eat human hearts, so they figured they could take out some livestock and make a run for it once the cycle was over. But whatever is there, had them spooked. Sam, something is there and it’s taking kids.”  
  
“Ok, I’ve sent my people on less. Dean and I have gone out on even less. But what do they think it is?”

“They really don’t know. But they got out before anyone caught whiff of them and blamed them. They’re a good bunch. We’ve tested them before they made the trek out here, and after. I trust them Sam.”  
  
Sam hesitated. “Ok, so we have something in Imperial, but there’s no one closer than my network? I just released everyone for Christmas. It’s their first holiday not trapped in that hellhole we pulled them out of.”  
  
“Sam, I wouldn’t ask if I had someone else. I’d go personally, but I have 10 lycanthropes to get set up and integrated into a new community. Jody and Donna and the Sisters are working their own case right now. Cesar and Jesse and their network are too far south. You and Dean and your Men of Letters are our best bet.”  
  
“I hear you Garth. It’s just, we’re not all that stable here either. I’ll talk to Dean, see why he’s not answering his call. I’ll get someone on this, ok?”  
  
“Thanks Sam! Keep me updated? And have Dean-O give me a call.”

“Will do Garth.” Sam sighed and ran his hand down his face as he disconnected the call. He was certain that Dean was lurking around the bunker plotting something, as they almost lost Jack for good. And in all honesty, he didn’t want to take Dean away from Cas and Jack at this time any more than he wanted to go, but people were in trouble. He needed a drink. And maybe some whiskey to persuade Dean.

 

* * *

 

Sam had checked Dean’s room, the storage room Dean had converted to the entertainment room, three of the storage rooms that Dean had been organizing, another two that he had already organized, the observatory and the garage. Dean was nowhere to be found.  
  
He quietly stepped into the infirmary. Jack was sitting up in the bed while Rowena was using magic to scan him. Cas was sitting at a table nearby.  
  
“Samuel!” Rowena’s Scottish brogue sent a warm shiver up Sam’s spine. “Wee Jack here is doing fine. Looks like the Angel Witch may have known what she was talking about.”  
  
“Sam, I feel fine. I really do. Can I please leave the infirmary now?” Jack looked at Sam, a soft pleading in his eyes.  
  
“Rowena? You’re our spell expert.”

Rowena nodded. “Jack looks good now Samuel. He can leave the infirmary. But until I know that the spell isn’t going to just, go away, I don’t want him going too far from here.”  
  
Sam looked to Cas, who nodded his agreement, then to Jack. “You heard Rowena. You don’t have to stay in here anymore. But until Rowena says that the spell is solid, you’re benched for hunts, ok? Consider it a Winter Break.”  
  
Jack forced a smile. “Thank you, Rowena.” He got off the bed. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.” Jack practically skipped out of the room while Sam, Cas and Rowena watched him leave.  
  
Sam turned back to Cas and Rowena. “Have either of you seen Dean?”  
  
“Dean said he was going outside about an hour ago,” Cas interjected, “something about ‘O, Tannenbaum’ and needing to make things festive.”  
  
“Ah yes, he was humming too. Quite happily. Sounded a bit like a Christmas tune,” Rowena smiled at Sam, “I think he’s in the spirit, ‘tis only about a week away, isn’t it?”  
  
Sam nodded and hung his head in disappointment. This was going to be harder than he thought. “Yeah, this is supposed to be the first Christmas that we don’t have any major issues keeping us from home. I mean, yes, we have the lead on Michael, but until we have a set lead on Dark Kaia and her spear, he wants to stay put.” Sam shook his head, “Garth just called. There’s a problem a few hours North of here.”  
  
Sam gave a sad smile to Cas and Rowena and headed towards the Garage. Going from what they told him, he had an idea of where to find Dean.

 

* * *

 

Dean’s phone rang for what he thought was the millionth time today. Garth tried calling him about 6 times, and honestly, he didn’t want to hear about how amazing Bess was today. Mom had called twice, probably to update him on the trip back with Bobby. And now the phone was ringing again. This time it was Sammy. Again.  
  
It was bad enough that there were no pine trees around the bunker, a quick search on his phone showed him that pine trees didn’t grow natively in Kansas. So much for an easy surprise. He drove the hour north into Hastings to find a damn Christmas Tree. At least this way he could stop in one of the big department stores and get a nice fake tree that they could reuse each year. He could also get some additional decorations. Tinsel, lights, a star for the top of the tree since he wasn’t going to make Cas sit on top of it. Dean laughed at the thought of Cas sitting on top of the tree as his phone rang yet again.  
  
Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed as he looked at it. Sammy again, and for the fourth or fifth time. He answered. Before he could even get two words out, Sam was on him.  
  
“Dean, what the hell?”  
  
“Hi to you too Sammy.” Dean threw a box of ornaments in his cart.  
  
“Do you know how many people have been trying to call you? And the Impala is here in the Garage. And the truck is missing. Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”  
  
“Depends.”  
  
“Dean.” Sam sighed heavily, “We need you here. I’m assuming you made a run to Hastings?”

“Yep.”

“We didn’t need anything physical Dean.” Dean could hear the frustration in Sam’s voice. “We need you here. You haven’t been answering your phone, Garth is worried sick. Did you even know he’s been trying to contact you?”  
  
Dean’s eye roll is audible through the phone. “I can see who I miss calls from Samantha. And I needed to make things right. I needed to put things into a better perspective. We had a win, and I wanted to make that win the best.”

“Well, we need you back at the bunker.” Sam sighed. “If you had answered your phone, you would know that Garth needs us. We have a hunt.”  
  
“Okay Chief. Assign it to one of the twenty hunters in the bunker.”  
  
“Dean, you wanted them out of the bunker. If you’d been paying attention, there are only 3 other hunters besides us and Charlie in the bunker.”  
  
It took all of Dean’s restraint to not hang up his phone and throw it. “Give it. To one. Of the others.”

“I can’t Dean. Finish your purchases and get back here as soon as possible. I’ll give you the details when you arrive, and you and I will head out once the Impala’s packed.” Sam hung up the phone. It wasn’t a request, it was an order, and Dean wondered when he finally allowed Sam to give him the orders instead of the other way around.

Dean looked at his phone, then at the Christmas ornaments on the shelf in front of him and smirked. Sam may have said to get back as soon as possible, but he also said to finish his shopping first.

 

* * *

 

Sam was in the armory packing gear when Cas walked in behind him. “Sam?” The break in the silence made him jump, and he now knew why his brother always said that he was going to buy a bell for the angel.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“You’re packing. You’re going on the hunt?”

Sam wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical or not, so he decided to answer. “Yeah, the one Garth called about. Children are being snatched in a town a few hours away from here. We’re the quickest to respond, so Dean and I are going to head out.”

“Give me a few, I can be ready to go as well.” Cas turned to head out.  
  
“No Cas. This one is just for Dean and I.” Cas stopped in place. “We need you to stay here with Jack and keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t go too crazy on the nougat while we’re away.”

“You want me to stay behind?” Cas was ready to protest, “You already told Dean?”

“I told Dean it would be just me and him.”

“And Dean didn’t protest?”

“I didn’t give him a chance to. I hung up on him.” Sam carefully chose his next words to not risk further provocation of the annoyed angel in front of him. “Besides, I have a special mission for you.”

Cas squinted at Sam, “What would be more important that protecting Dean and you?”

“Do you know why Dean left?” Cas shook his head in the negative. “It’s almost Christmas and due to, issues of the past few years, we haven’t truly celebrated. He went to go get stuff for Christmas. He wants to Celebrate it.” Sam pauses to make sure that Cas is still following him. “I think Christmas is even bigger for him than Thanksgiving.”

Cas contemplated on Sam’s words. “I don’t understand why that means you want me to stay here. If I go with you, I can help the two of you finish the case faster and be back sooner.”

“Dean is either still in, or on his way back from Hastings. He went to go get the things we need to celebrate Christmas. When you told me that he was going outside singing a Christmas carol, I knew he was looking for a tree.” Cas remained silent to allow Sam to continue. “If the three of us go on the hunt, who’s going to be here to decorate?”

“Jack, Rowena, Charlie, and I assume Mary and Bobby should be back to assist as well.”

Sam gently covered his face with hand. Knowing Cas for ten years didn’t make explaining things subtly to him any easier. “And who do you think Dean would like it from the most? Them? Or you?”

It was if someone flipped the proverbial light switch and the light bulb went on over Cas’ head. “The gesture would mean more from me, due to our relationship.”

“Absolutely, plus you can use everyone you mentioned – those who are willing to help – to decorate as well. Dean and I will go tackle this thing in Imperial and be home in time for Christmas. The one that you helped to surprise him with.”

Cas’ smile lit up and he reached up to clap a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I like the sound of this Sam. Like you said. I will be here to help Rowena keep an eye on Jack, and in the meanwhile we can work on pinpointing Michael’s location and locating Dark Kaia’s spear.”

“Even better Cas.” Sam was slightly relieved that he didn’t even have to use that point and hoped that it didn’t show. “Just remember though. No telling Dean. He’s pissed off with me, and I think if finds out while we’re on the hunt that we’re going to surprise him with Christmas he might get even angrier.”

“I can keep a secret Sam. We just won’t tell Jack until after you two leave.” Sam laughed and nodded in agreement as Cas continued, “How can I help you pack? As much as I want to spend time with Dean, the sooner you two leave the sooner you two get back.”

Sam handed Cas Dean’s duffle bag. Cas nodded and got to work packing the bag that he had helped pack and unpack so many times before.

 

* * *

 

Dean pulled the truck into the Garage and honked the horn three times. It was the signal for any open hands in the bunker to come help unload, and another one of Sam’s ideas. As angry as he was for Sam signing just the two of them up for a case, he was starting to admit that it would be good for the two of them. He was still recovering from being a vessel for douche-angel, and while he tried to talk about it, perhaps more time with Sam would be what he needed.

The appearance of Charlie and Jack pulled him out of his thoughts. “Where’s everyone else? Sam and Cas?” He looked at Jack, “And shouldn’t you be in the infirmary young man?”

Charlie shrugged while Jack answered. “Sam and Cas are packing for your hunt. They’ll be up in a minute. Rowena cleared me to be around the bunker.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Jack. “She cleared you to be around the bunker. Not to do any heavy lifting. Charlie and I have this until Sam and Cas get in here.”

“I can help!” Jack pouted, and Dean swore that he gets his puppy dog eyes from Sam. He’s would need to have words with his brother about what he’s teaching Jack while they’re on the road. “Rowena just said I can’t go on hunts!”

Dean handed several of the heavier bags to Charlie. “Jack, you’re not useless, but you just came back to life. I’m going to worry about you. Go get some rest for me, ok?”

“After you hand me some bags like you gave Charlie.”

“Jack-,” Dean started to protest, but was rescued. Sam and Cas came up the stairs, each carrying a duffel bag and heading towards to the Impala. Dean glanced at them before looking back at Jack. “Cavalry’s arrived. One bag kiddo. Then you go get your rest.”

“Fine.” Jack let out a huff and reached out for a bag. Dean carefully selected one of the lighter bags and placed it in Jack’s arms.

The corner of his mouth curled up when he sees Jack’s disappointment in the lightness of the bag. “Be careful with that one. It’s a bunch of glass decorations in there.” Jack’s disappointment changed to curiosity as he cocked his head to the side, a trait that he’s clearly taken from Cas. “You’ll see when Sam and I get back kiddo. You and Charlie can take those to the Library for now and we can figure out where to set everything up later.”

Sam and Cas walked over as Charlie and Jack headed downstairs. “Grab the box Sasquatch. Cas and I can get the last few bags.”

“You only keep me around for the heavy lifting.” Sam rolled his eyes and slid the box out of the back of the truck. “Although, I’m not sure I can get this one on my own.”

“It’s a fake tree Sammy. You can lift a real tree, you can lift that thing.”

“Real trees aren’t made of metal and plastic and then packed in boxes Dean.”

Dean shrugged then counted the number of bags left. Seven. “Cas? You think you can get all the bags? I’ll help Princess Samantha here with the tree.” Cas nodded and slipped his hands through the handles on the plastic bags. As Cas walked towards the stairs, Dean looked back at Sam. “Ready Sammy? On Three. One. Two. Three!”

 

* * *

 

After a quick round of goodbyes – and a few promises to check in every night they were away – Dean and Sam were on the road to Imperial. Kashmir was playing quietly through the speakers, so Sam could review the case findings that Garth had sent to him with Dean. “So according to Garth, new members of his pack traveled through this little town, Imperial, on the way to his homestead. They were going to bunker down for the Full Moon, dine and dash on some livestock and then finish the trek to Garth. However, they saw and heard the news about a lot of kids that had gone missing. They considered risking it, as was only one night they’d be in town, but their wolf senses got tingling and risked the transformation on the run to get the hell out of dodge.”

“Ok, so the Good Boy Squad–”

“Dean.”

“Sorry. The werewolves had their Spidey-senses tingling. And now we’re stuck playing detective.”

“It’s fifteen kids Dean. True, some of them could be runaways, but for a town so small, this is abnormal amount.”

“Ok, so we’ll come in with the FBI angle. What else should do we know?”

“There are no major connections between the kids. It’s a small town, one elementary, one middle, one high school. So that’s not a link we can follow. No siblings have been taken, so families with more than one kid have only had one taken. Not to say that that won’t change. Backgrounds on the kids are varied.”

“Have kids gone missing on this scale from the area before?”

“No. So I don’t think it’s a Kelpie or a Shtriga.” Both brothers shudder at the mention of a Shtriga before Sam continues. “And the kids haven’t come back weird and the age range is a little extreme, between 5 and 14, so it’s not a Changeling. Most of the kids are under the age of 12, so I doubt it’s a Lamia.” Sam pauses for a moment. “I really hope it’s not an offering.” 

Dean shrugged. “Could be witches. Or Pagan gods like those we ganked years ago.” He let out a heavy sigh. This case is probably going to be a lot longer and a lot messier than Sam thought it would be. All Dean wanted was a family Christmas back at the bunker. No one was stuck in the alternate universe, and they had rescued a not-so-merry band of adventurers from that world. Mom and that world’s Bobby are something. Jack is alive and mostly healthy. Dean’s pretty sure that Sammy has a thing for a certain red-headed witch that had taken up residence at the bunker. He and Cas had figured their shit out.

Sam swatted at Dean’s shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. They had passed a sign for Imperial showing they’re only a few miles outside of town. “Should we start looking for a motel?” Sam asks. “I think there’s a bed and breakfast in the center of town if you’d prefer though.”

“I’ve had enough bed and breakfast shit. Keep an eye out for a motel.”

“On it.” Sam went back to looking at his phone, searching for a place to take refuge while they’re here. The motions are familiar to Dean, and it filled him with the warm nostalgia of being on the road with Sam. It reminded him of times before the bunker. Times where they didn’t have a place to call home. When even if their days were shit, they still had each other.

 _At least,_ Dean thought to himself, _If I’m not at home, I’ve got a piece of home with me._

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the brothers to decide to use some of the daylight they had remaining to get started on the case. It hadn’t been a long trip to Imperial and finding a hotel room was surprisingly smooth. According to the clerk at the hotel, a lot of families left on their Christmas vacations a little earlier than normal this year.

It wasn’t until Dean pulled out his fake FBI badge identifying him as Agent Bonham that the clerk volunteered additional information about the abductions. “Look, one of the kids missing is a neighbor. He comes from a good family. But the kid is a little devil, kinda bratty if you get my drift? Always wanting the newest video game console, the newest iPad, the newest iPhone, the newest fad toy. His parents don’t get it for him? Takes it out on the siblings.”

Sam flashed his badge introducing himself this point as Agent Jones, “Which child is this? Most of the reports we’ve received had no mention of familial issues.”  
  
“You didn’t hear this from me, ok? But the kid is Tyler Jones. He’s 10. And I know everyone says they know a little kid that is Satan reborn, but this is him.” Sam and Dean exchange knowing looks before heading to the motel room they were given.

Sam opened the door to the room, “Dean, I know I looked at that missing kids report. It’s one of the few more affluent ones, if you catch my drift.”

“Family offering a reward?”

“Yep. He’s also one of the first kids who went missing. His parents have been spouting all the accolades of the kid. Good grades, on all the intramural teams, volunteers. It’s a completely different picture than one painted by the clerk here.”

Dean nods in understanding. “No one would want to go looking after a brat. Alright. Let’s suit up, we can hit up the police station, see what we can get from them, and then we go find a burger place.”

“Why’s it always gotta be a burger place?”

“Because you can’t screw up a burger.”

“You can’t screw up a salad either Dean.”

“I am a warrior, and warriors don’t eat rabbit food Sammy.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean smiled at Sam before turning to his duffel bag. He pulled out his Fed Suit that Cas had packed for him and small pang of longing hit him before he pushed it down. “Any other ideas on what this could possibly be Sammy?”

“Maybe? Let’s see what we get from the Sheriff’s office, and then I’ll run my theory by you.”

 

* * *

 

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he sat down across the table from Dean. They had learned nothing. At least nothing that they didn’t already know. Dean was clearly annoyed as he snapped up the menu from the waitress and asked for a black coffee to start. Sam offered an apologetic smile, “I’ll also have a black coffee please.” He took a peak at her name tag. “Thank you, Carol.” She nodded and headed off to fill their drink orders.

“Dean...”

“No, Sam. Don’t even start with me unless it’s your theory on what’s going on here.” Dean pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. He tapped at it a few times, then put it face down on the table. “I don’t want to be here longer than we have to, and we need to find these kids.”

Before Sam could start, Carol returned. She set Dean’s coffee in front of him without acknowledging him and smiled as she gently set Sam’s coffee in front of him. “What can I get you fellas?”

“Cobb Salad please, dressing on the side if that’s ok?”

Carol smiled and winked at Sam before turning to Dean. “And you?”

“Bacon Cheeseburger. Extra bacon. Extra Onions. Fries.” Sam kicked Dean under the table. “Please.”

She smiled at Sam again. “Coming right up.”

Sam waited until Carol was out of earshot. “Look, I know you’re not happy to be here, but unless you want some extra toppings on your burger, be a little nicer?” Dean sighed and nodded before gesturing to Sam to continue. “Good. Now you wanted to know my theory. While we didn’t get anything new out of the Sheriff, it confirmed what Travis’ parents said about him. Good kid, good grades, et cetera. But it goes against what the motel clerk-neighbor said.”

“That the kid is a brat.”

“Right.”

Dean put his hand out for one of Sam’s folders. “When did the first kid go missing again?”

“December First.”

“And there’s how many kids missing that we know of?” Dean began to look through the folder.

“We know of fifteen. None of them go missing the same day, some on concurrent days, some a day apart.”

Dean smiled. “I think I know your theory. And I think we’re missing more than fifteen kids.”

“You think it’s more than fifteen?”

“Today is the 22nd, right?”

“Uh,” Sam double-checked his watch, “Yes.”

“There are twenty-two kids missing. And I finally get to fight my Anti-Claus.” Dean picked up his mug of coffee and smugly drank from it while looking at Sam.

“Well, we’re on the same page.” Sam pulled out his laptop and started typing. “But do you know how many different types of ‘Anti-Claus’ like creatures there are?”

“The Krampus?”

“Keep going.”

“The Krampus Junior?”

“Dean.” Sam turned his laptop around and showed a website with a list of approximately twenty different creatures and entities. “There are a lot of different ‘Anti-Clauses.’”

“Sonofabitch.”

“Yeah, but I think you helped narrow it down, a lot actually.”

“Well that’s good then.”

Sam took a sip of his coffee, then closed his laptop. He saw Carol returning with their food. “I have an idea.” While she placed their food in front of them, he pulled out his FBI badge. “Can I ask you a couple of quick questions?”

“I should have figured. I know all the faces around here. We’re not a big town, and I know everyone here.” She nodded at Dean, who pulled out his badge too. “You both here about the missing kids?”

Dean flashed his best cop grin. “Yes ma’am, and my apologies for my behavior earlier. Just a little downtrodden that we can’t get much more information from the Sheriff’s office than what was sent over to our field office.” Carol nodded sympathetically as Dean continued, “It’s Christmas, and we just want to get the kids home to their families.”

“If there’s anything you know about the kids, or their families,” Sam added in, “all we’re getting is that they’re great kids, do fantastic in school. But we can’t find anything to link them together. We don’t know why these kids have gone missing and not others.”

Carol gently nudged Sam, suggesting that she wanted to sit next to him. He slid over, giving her room to sit down. “First off, majority of the kids that have gone missing? They’re no angels. Out of the ones that are actually missing? I would say that maybe three or four are genuinely good kids. The rest? Not so much.”

Sam and Dean shot a look at each other before Sam spoke up, “You know, you’re not the first person to tell us that.”

She nodded and shrugged. “I’m not surprised if the parents and the sheriff told that they’re good kids, ‘cause they need them found. Good kids get found. And it’s ok that their parents miss them. But honestly, the town doesn’t.”

“So, what’s the deal with the kids?” Dean leaned in, attempting to keep the fact that she’s spilling the town’s secrets to them.

“Nothing ‘Children of the Corn’ if that’s what you’re thinking Agent.” She let out a heavy sigh. “Most of them are just kids that get in trouble. Lauren Agers, she’s one of the older kids, skips school all the time. We have to run her out of here or call the Sheriff to drag her butt back to school. One of the younger ones, his name is Matthew, he’s been kicked out of every day care program in the area.”

“That can’t be that bad, there’s only one or two, right?” Dean deadpanned, “I mean little kids can be a handful.”

“There are nine.” Sam and Dean just stared at each other as Carol continued. “His home life is nonexistent. Mom is always working to make ends meet and Dad was gone before he was born. He’s acting out for attention.”

“So, each one of these kids has some kind of behavioral issue, but that’s not being released to the public?” Sam jotted down a few notes on his folder then paused. “Hold on, you said ‘most.’ Are some of the kids good?”

She nodded again. “A couple. Jenny Dawes and Nevin Jay? Completely deserving of the praise that you hear. Nevin is actually the owner’s kid. He’s here all the time. I’ve known him since he was born. It’s been hard on us all.” She stood up and laid her hand on Sam’s shoulder. “If you need anything else, let me know.”

Sam waited until she walked away to pull out the information he had on Jenny and Nevin. He passed Jenny’s information to Dean. “So, these two are good kids, right? We figure out why the Anti-Claus grabbed the two, we can figure out which Anti-Claus it is, and we can get the kids back.”

Dean grabbed the folder as he bit into a fry. “On it.”

 

* * *

 

Finished dinners, and several cups of coffee between them later, Sam and Dean headed back to their motel room.

“I’m claiming the shower first Sammy. I need to hit the can, and I’ll just hit the shower right after.” Dean threw his suit jacket on his bed. “My brain is fried.” He grabbed his towel and some clean underwear and headed into the bathroom.

Sam waited until he heard the door lock before he pulled out his phone. He sat on the edge of his bed and swiped around before putting the phone to his ear.

“Sam?” Cas’ voice came over the phone, “How is the hunt going?”

“It could be better. We know that that we’re looking for an Anti-Claus entity, but there are multiple types. Dean also believes that twenty-two kids have been grabbed or will be grabbed as of today.”

“So, you’re further than you were before you left?”

“Actually, it's the opposite Cas. Dean is racing through this with such determination. He wants to get home. Which brings me to why I called. How are things going at the bunker?”

“Dean bought a lot of things. Charlie has taken point in unpacking and giving Jack and I a ‘crash course’ in Christmas decorating. I tried to explain to her that I have been around for millennia and have been on Earth for the past 10 years, but she states that seeing and decorating aren’t the same. Mary and Bobby came in early this morning, but they promised to help decorate this evening. Bobby wants to help put the tree up, so we’re saving that for last.”

“Sounds good Cas. How’s Jack doing? He listening to you and Rowena? The decorating isn’t too much for him, is it?”

“Jack is doing fine. He’s looking better each day, and Rowena thinks he’ll be fine to go on hunts after the New Year. She and I can both sense his grace rebuilding, so we’re hopeful.”

Sam smiled. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all day. Tell Jack I miss him, and that we’ll go over some more lessons when we get back.”

“Of course.”

The water in the bathroom shut off. “It sounds like Dean’s almost done in the shower, and I’m sure he’s going to call you when I go to take my turn. Ok, remember to keep you know what quiet.”

“Of course, Sam. If you need any help with the case, let me know.”

“I’m sure Dean will be asking when he calls.” Sam paused and quietly added, “Also, can you tell Rowena I miss her, and I look forward to seeing her soon?”

“I’ll pass it along Sam. We’ll talk later.”

Sam hung up the phone as Dean walked out of the bathroom. “You look refreshed. Leave any hot water for me?”

“Don’t you know it Samantha. I know you have your routine for your hair.” Dean rolled his eyes as he folded up his dirty laundry. “Who were you talking to?”

“Checking in at the bunker. I got a hold of Cas. Wanted to make sure Jack was ok.”

“And sending your love to Rowena?”

Sam looked down and blushed. “You heard that?”

“I heard that, and I have eyes. I guess this is payback for the years of shit Cas and I put you through huh?” Sam’s head snapped up as he looked at Dean. “What? Cas and I were talking about how you watch her 'sashay away' every time she leaves the room. It’s like your eyes are glued to her.”

“I didn’t think I was obvious.”

“Sammy, I’m your brother. Who knows you better than me?” Dean sat next to his brother, “You haven’t drank anything weird from her, right?”

“Dean!”

“I kid! Really, she’s had one hell of a redemption arc, and as long as you’re careful, you’re an adult and I’m just going to wish you happiness.”

“That’s it?”

Dean nodded and clapped his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “That’s it.”

“Who are you, and where is my brother?”

“I’m being serious here Sam. We’re pushing to pass the average lifespan of a hunter. You've seen how the ones who do pass it turn out. Let’s be different. You being Chief? It looks good on you. You look happy. Happier than you have in the past fourteen years. Let’s be happier.”

Sam stood up and looked down at his brother, smirking. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying this?”

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair, “I’ve lost too many people that I’ve loved. I don’t want to lose you, or Cas or Jack again. I’m not saying settle down, Chuck knows we can’t do that. But you and me? We’re in a good place. We’re strong again. We have each other’s backs and we have others who have our backs. Mine may be an angel and yours may be a witch, but who the hell cares? We’ve earned it.”

Sam nodded and started to grab his stuff out of his duffel bag. “You’ve been thinking a lot about this haven’t you?”

“Between being trapped by Michael and almost losing Jack? Yeah. I’ve done some thinking.”

Tears started to sting at the corner of Sam’s eyes. “Go call your Angel. We’ve got some work to do when I’m out of the shower, so we can get home.” Sam headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him just before the first tear of happiness tumbled.

 

* * *

 

As Sam exited the bathroom, Dean was already on the laptop, typing away furiously. “Cas figured it out. We think.”

“He either figured it out, or he didn’t,” Sam started furiously drying his hair with his towel. “Which one is it?”

“We narrowed it down to one of two, but we’re leaning heavily towards one over the other.” Dean rotates the laptop towards Sam. “It’s either a Grýla or Belsnickel.”

“And you’re leaning towards?”

“Belsnickel.”

“Wasn’t that on an episode of _The Office?_ ”

“And you say Cas watches too much Netflix. Jeez Sammy.”

“Is that how Cas came up with that one Dean?” Sam smiled.

“Not touching that with a ten-foot pole, but if he did, it makes sense.”

“Ok, so why not a Grýla?”

“Grýlas hasn’t always been attached to Christmas. She started off as a troll or an ogress and was only associated with the holiday in the 17th century. Sure, she takes kids who have been misbehaving, however, she watches year-round.”

Sam interrupted, “Why is that important?”

“What did our awesome waitress tell us at the diner? At least two of the kids were actually good kids. A Grýla wouldn’t touch a good kid.”

“But a Belsnickel would?”

“There’s only one Belsnickel. He shows up at the beginning of December, and if he catches a kid being naughty…”

“He’ll take them.” Sam finished the sentence. “He wouldn’t have the rest of the year to judge, just what he’s seen.”

Dean winked and pointed at Sam. “Bingo.”

“So, what does he do with the children?” Sam moved closer to the laptop and began to read the article on the Belsnickel, “And can we get them back?”

“From what I’ve seen, the lore varies. He’s beaten them with reed switches, hid them from Old Saint Nick’s presence so they don’t get presents, nothing has actually reference Belsnickel killing them or eating them.”

“That means they’re probably safe.”

“And that means we can get them back.” Sam let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. “So, how do we get rid of Belsnickel and how do we find him?”

“Well, I can tell you how to get rid of him, but I was hoping you could figure out how to find him.”

“Ok?”

Dean commandeered the laptop again and pulled up another website. “Cookies.”

“What?”

“Cookies. We bribe him. Crotchety old dude likes his cookies. We bring him the sweet stuff, he’ll trade.”

Sam facepalmed. “Like cookies for Santa?”

“According to Belsnickel’s lore, the cookies are to keep him away. Not to give to Santa.”

“Alright, we’ll hit up a bakery.” Sam ran his fingers back through his hair. “But now we have to find him. The only thing I can think to go from is that this is the first-time kids have gone missing in Imperial.”

“So?”

“So, that means that there may be someone new in town. Remember what Carol said. It’s a small town, everyone knows everyone. A new person causes a stir.”

“We find the new person, we find Belsnickel?”

“I’d count on it.”

Dean grabbed one of the folders the sheriff gave them. “Did they list any suspects for any of the kids?”

“Not really. An uncle here or an absentee parent there. All clean obviously.”

“Alright then, we can go see if we have the same clerk in the morning, hit up the diner to see if Carol is there, and try the Sheriff’s office one more time to ask about any newcomers to the town. We find this person, follow them, get to the kids, trade the cookies, and then get the kids home.”

Sam held up a finger to stop Dean from continuing. “One thing though. What do we do about Belsnickel? We leave him to do this next year?”

“Well, we know of Anti-Claus creatures because they don’t exactly stop.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Why don’t we pull a page out of your book. Talk to it. See what the endgame is.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t kidding about what I said earlier. I want to be happier. And I believe, that in this case the easier route will lead to happiness for a lot of people. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth Sam.”

Sam threw a pillow at Dean. “I get it. Try and get some sleep. Sooner we’re up, sooner we can start back on it.”

“Yes, mom.” Dean threw the pillow back at Sam before heading over to his bed and flopping down on it. “Ugh, what I wouldn’t give for my mattress.”

Sam laid down on his bed and turned off the light. “I hear you. Go to bed.”

“Hey Sam.”

“Yeah Dean?”

“Cas figured out a case from a pop culture reference.”

“You are the worst influence on him.”

“That’s your Netflix subscription, Samantha.”

“Goodnight Jerk.”

“Night Bitch.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Dean had woken up, Sam had already been on his morning run and had returned with coffee. Emotions always wore Dean out, but in this case, it was for the better. He was able to sleep on the horrible mattress without tossing and turning, and he got more than his usual 4 hours.

Sam kicked the foot of the bed. “Let’s go. I already stopped by the motel office. It was a different clerk, and this one was nowhere near as forthcoming with information. We’ll do breakfast first and see if we can get some information there. If we’re lucky Carol is there.” Dean stifled a large yawn and rolled out of bed, grabbing his suit on the way to the bathroom.

Sam packed up some of the loose items in the motel. While they always left a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door, they always wanted to be ready to bug out should shit hit the fan. A few minutes later Dean emerged fully dressed and ready to go.

The two of them drove in comfortable silence to the diner. After parking and walking in, they were greeted at the door and told to grab a seat.” As they walked to their seat from the previous evening, they were met by Carol. There was fury in her eyes and she looked ready to strangle them both. “The hell are you two doing here?”

Sam turned to Dean, then turned back to Carol, “We were coming in to grab some breakfast before interviewing the parents of the kids who went missing.”

“What about the kid who went missing last night?!”

Both Sam and Dean looked at her pleadingly, hoping to beg her forgiveness, “We had no clue until you just told us.” Sam explained. “No one has contacted us. I swear.”

“You’re the FBI, why didn’t they contact you? The sheriff’s office knows you’re here to help.”

Dean offered up his thousand-watt smile, “I hate to tell you this, but sheriff’s offices and police departments, they don’t like the FBI because when we’re here, it means they failed. We’ll grab our breakfast to go, and head right over there. What can you tell us while we wait?”

“I can’t believe they didn’t contact you. It’s another kid from one of the staff here. I’m working a double, so she can be at the station. Kid’s name is Gemma. Sweetest little 8-year-old. Sometimes, when both her parents are working, we set her up in booth with French fries and paper and crayons. She’s so quiet you’d forget she’s there.” She pulls out a pad. “What do you two want? I’ll throw you to the front of the queue, and I’ll call my coworker to let her know you’re on your way there.”

“Egg white omelet and toast for me,” Sam started before pointing at Dean, “breakfast burrito with extra bacon for him. We’ll grab coffee at the station.”

“I’ll get that in and be right back. Sorry for snapping fellas. Thank you!” She turned away and hurried back to the kitchen.

“Dude, you ordered for me.” Dean looked at Sam suspiciously “And it wasn’t health food. And you got me extra bacon. Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, just feeling good this morning and we need to get going. Plus, I remembered the menu from last night.”

“Right. Well, I’m not up for a round two from yesterday, so no more emotional feelings stuff, ok?”

“You got it.” Sam turned to look at Dean. “So, you’re right about the grabbing of a kid daily thing, but from what Carol says, she’s a good kid too.”

“We’ll ask the mom about it at the station. I have a feeling she’s going to tell us that Gemma is a good kid too, but we’ll need to ask if they had a little fight or something yesterday. Maybe ask if something was out of the ordinary.”

“Makes perfect sense.” Sam waited for a moment before he continued. “Actually, you got this? I’m going to run out, make a quick phone call.”

“Go for it.”

Sam nodded and started to pull out his phone while he went out the door. He quickly dialed Cas who answered on the third ring. “Good Morning Sam.”

“Hey Cas, how is everything over there?”

“We’re all doing well. All the decorations are up, and the tree is up, except your mother would not let us put the star on top of the tree. She said that Dean needed to do that.”

“Did she now?”

“She didn’t go into detail, but she was adamant. She said that he would appreciate the sentiment a lot.”

Sam let out a soft snort. “Well, you know they say mother knows best.”

“I have heard that adage, yes. Also, Bobby and Mary took Jack up to Hastings to go shopping again. Rowena gave her blessing since he would be with both of them, and it’s not a hunt.”

“What are they shopping for?”

“I have been told that it is a surprise, and that I would probably spoil something by accident with that much information.”

“Bobby?”

“While this Bobby is getting used to me, I know he is still quite wary of angels.”

“All in due time Cas, all in due time.”

Cas quickly changed the subject, “How is the hunt going? Will you and Dean be returning home soon?”

“Another kid was abducted last night, we’re heading to the station after Dean finishes paying for breakfast and getting last minute information from the waitress. Hopefully from there, we’ll be able to pinpoint who Belsnickel is.”

“And how are you two going to deal with them when you find them?”

“Cookies.”

“I would also recommend chocolates and nuts as well. Any kind of small, delicious treat.”

“Oh, so Dean really wasn’t shitting me.”

Cas laughed full-heartedly at that. “No, I promise you he was not 'shitting you.'” Sam could picture Cas doing his finger quotes and started laughing with him.

“Who’s on the phone?” Dean had walked out of the diner with their food in hand.

“One sec,” Sam said quickly into the phone, “Cas.”

“Give me the phone.”

“You have your own.”

Dean shoved three boxes of food into Sam’s arms and took the opportunity to grab the phone. “I said give me the phone.” He walked behind Baby as Sam opened the passenger door and slid in. Dean’s conversation was quiet, and Sam couldn’t hear any of it, but he was sure that he didn’t want to. A few moments later the driver side door opened, and Dean slid in. “Apparently I’m supposed to tell you that Rowena misses her Samuel too.”

Sam blushed. “Really?”

“That’s what Cas said.” Dean tossed Sam’s phone to him and started the Impala. “So, Gemma’s mom will be waiting for us at the station. Her name is Marie.” He smiled. “I also asked Carol about any new faces in town.”

“And?”

“There just so happens to be a new deputy down at the sheriff’s office. Deputy Schmidt. Started on November 26th.”

“The first Monday before December 1st?

“You got it in one Sammy. Now, who didn’t get called when another kid went missing? And who hasn’t been called when twenty-one other kids went missing?”

“Don’t jump too far ahead Dean. Drive.”

Dean laughed as he started the car. He pushed in a tape and backed out of the parking spot. Freddie Mercury’s voice filled the car as Dean started to shimmy along with the song. After pulling onto the main road, the familiar chorus came on, causing Dean to look at Sam and lip sync along. _Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust. And another one gone, and another one gone. Another one bites the dust._ Dean pointed at Sam before drumming on the steering wheel.

Sam turned to look out the window. It was all he could do to keep Dean from seeing his smile and encouraging his behavior.

 

* * *

 

As the Impala pulled into the parking lot, someone was waiting at the front of the station for their arrival. Dean decided to park further away from the main entrance. The man was about Dean’s height, but not necessarily built in the way one would think a police officer would be. He was slender, almost wisp like, with shorter, golden brown hair laying like a mop on his head. His eyes were a dull blue, and they looked so tired but incredibly wizened.

“How much do you want to bet that’s Deputy Schmidt?” Sam looked at Dean who nodded in agreement. “Let him come to us?”

“Looks like he already is.” Dean nodded his head in the direction of the Deputy. “You still have all the boxes Sammy?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Did you not question why I had three boxes?” Sam thought for a moment before realizing that Dean had in fact shoved three boxes at him when he was stealing the phone from him earlier. “The heavy one, is not actually my breakfast burrito, but three baker’s dozens of the diner’s cookies. Apparently, the best in town.”

“Smart thinking Dean.”

The brothers got out of the Impala as the deputy met them at the car. “Agent Bonham, Agent Jones. Good to see you again.”

Dean quickly eyed the deputy’s badge to confirm that it was in fact, their guy. “Same to you, Deputy Schmidt. Although we always wish to meet under better circumstances. Must say though, we’re not used to the curbside meet and greet.”

“Ah, yes, well. We have a distraught mother. As I’m sure you’ve heard another child was abducted last evening.”

“Yes, we heard all about it, through her coworker at the diner. Not through the Sheriff’s office as should have been protocol.” Dean smiled politely.

Sam added, “We just want to ask Marie a few questions about Gemma, and we’ll be on our way, we promise.”

“There’s no need for the two of you to do that. We’ll get the rest of the statement, and then forward it to you. You didn’t question the rest of the parents, you don’t need to question this parent and traumatize her.”

“Deputy Schmidt,” Dean started, his grin now slightly mischievous, “that’s a good German name, isn’t it? Actually, Pennsylvania Dutch isn’t it?” Sam quickly looked at Dean, surprised that he was going in as quickly as he was.

“It is. I just moved out here.”

“I know, a couple of the waitresses were all a flutter about you down at the diner.” Dean nodded at him before asking, “Your first name isn’t Nicholas by any chance, is it?”

“It’s actually my middle name. Why?”

“Just curious. It’s not too often we’re blocked from helping on a case, so might as well have a heart to heart with you. So, what is your first name?”

It was taking all of Sam’s willpower to not facepalm at his brother’s antics.

“Not that it matters,” Deputy Schmidt replied bitingly, “but it’s Albert.”

“Oh, so you probably prefer going by Nick, don’t you?”

“What are you getting at? I’ll play dumb as long as you want to play dumb Hunter. Just get it over with.”

Sam laughed. “I think he knows we know Dean.”

Dean flipped a bird at Sam before addressing Deputy Schmidt. “I just want to know how to address you. Do you prefer Belsnickel, or do you like Nick? I can’t imagine anyone wanting to be called that.”

“Nick is fine. And I appear to have gotten sloppy this year, but you also don’t appear to be normal hunters.”

Sam cocked his eyebrow, “Why is that?”

“You’re not coming at me, guns blazing, you’re talking to me, trying to get my ‘life story’. Don’t think I can’t smell the cookies in your car. What are you?”

Dean gestured to Sam to give the spiel. “We are hunters. But we’re also legacy Men of Letters. We don’t shoot first ask questions later…”

“Maybe five or six years ago.” Dean interrupted.

“Did you want to do the spiel Dean?” Dean shook his head and Sam continued. “We research the supernatural and want to learn from it. Not everything is evil, nor does everything have to die. As to how we found you. You weren’t sloppy. We give out the most hunts in the United States. I didn’t see anything here. A werewolf pack came through town and your magic freaked them out. They were en route to join a pack we keep on our network, and their leader contacted us. I almost turned him down flat.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Sam pointed at himself then at Dean. “My brother and me? We’ve gone out on less. And we have a soft spot for kids. We almost lost our kid a couple weeks ago. When we were told kids were going missing, I knew we couldn’t say no.”

Dean nodded in agreement and leaned back on Baby. “So, what do you do with the kids? All the lore is inconsistent. Please tell me they’re alive.

Nick nodded. “Of course, they’re alive. And they’ll be returned 100% unharmed to their parents on the morning of the 25th. There’s a reason why I have gone under the radar for so long. For starters, I’m a witch. Natural born. No deals with demons, I promise. I spend about nine months in a town starting after Thanksgiving. For the month of December, I find twenty-four kids who have been naughty, and help them become better. I start with the worse cases in the beginning of the month, the ones who need the most rehabilitation, and then kids who aren’t as naughty by the end of my time.

“By the time the kids are returned on Christmas morning, they’re good. They don’t remember their time with me, or where they were, or even the time that’s passed. No one does. I implant false memories. So, everyone thinks that they’ve been together the entire time. The kids are set for the rest of their lives, the parents have the good kids they want, and the town is short a few delinquents. It’s a win-win.”

“And no one knows while you’re doing it, because you blend in by being on the town’s police force?” Sam asks, already knowing the answer.

“Precisely.”

Sam hesitates before asking another question. “How long have you been doing this for?”

“Me, personally? This is my 42nd year. My Father did it for about 120 years. My grandfather for about the same. But with Christmas fading, I don’t know if I’m even going to bother continue the bloodline.”

Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder and pointed to Baby. Sam nodded and opened the passenger side door to grab the cookies that had been purchased earlier. “Look, Sam and I know a thing or two about continuing the Family Business. Call this year early. Come join us at the Man of Letters headquarters. It’s just a few hours southeast of here. We have a few people residing there that can help you out and talk with you.”

Nick took the box of cookies and opened it up. “That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” He grabbed one out and bit into it, savoring the flavor. “By the way. You know the bribe thing? It’s a myth.”

 

* * *

 

Dean insisted on staying with Nick while he returned the kids from their hideaway, but it meant that they would have to stay one more night in Imperial, as the memory spell only worked at dawn. They would have to get up before dawn as well, otherwise their memory of the past twenty-three days would be erased as well, and the last two days had been huge for the two of them.

While Dean was in the shower, Sam opted to call the bunker one last time. He walked outside, leaned on the back of the Impala, and swiped until he found the number he wanted.

“’Ello Samuel, calling me instead of the cute angel over there?” Rowena’s warm honeyed voice answered and skyrocketed Sam’s heartbeat.

“I don’t want to talk to the angel.”

“Aye, and why not dearie?”

“I’d rather talk to you?”

“Is that why ye told Castiel to tell me that ye missed me?”

“Was that too forward?”

“Not at all Samuel. I found myself rather flattered.”

Sam smiled, “Can we…Talk Rowena. When Dean and I get back?”

“And when will that be?”

“The kids have all been returned to their families, and we have to be out of town before the sunrises tomorrow. We need to leave before a memory alteration spell is cast. We may have to do a stop for gas, but we should be back by ten am.”

“I look forward to it Samuel.” Rowena purred.

“Me too. Let everyone know we’ll see them tomorrow?”

“Of course, dearie. Get some rest.”

“Good night Rowena.”

“Good night Samuel.”

Sam hung up the phone and walked back into the motel room.

“Yeah Cas, he has a huge goofy grin on his face right now… Oh yeah, Rowena has a big smile too?” Sam went for the pillows on his bed. “Shit, Cas, Sam grabbed a pillow. No, I gotta go. Remember that I love you Angel if I don’t make it back, ok? Shit!” Sam got Dean right in the chest, sending him backwards off the bed.

 

* * *

 

The drive the next morning was completely uneventful. They had managed to be on the road by 6:30 and were out of Imperial completely by 6:45. They decided to stop briefly at the Gas Station right outside of town to get their coffee and a breakfast snack, but truthfully it was because they both honestly wanted to see what Nick’s spell looked like.

The sun rose at 7:08 am, and they saw a holly green shockwave go through the town. They knew they were out of the range of the spell as they saw where the ends faded out, in a borealis like effect. It was both gorgeous and terrifying while satisfying all at the same time.

After they had gotten back on the road, they settled into a comfortable silence. Dean had put one of his mixtapes on, but the music wasn’t intrusive. It was wrapping them up like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s morning. Sam rested his head on the window and watched as the scenery passed them by.

“You think they’re ok? Like, I know Nick said that he and his father and his grandfather have been doing this for centuries, but do you honestly think it doesn’t affect them down the road?” Dean briefly looked over to Sam.

“I think we’re going to have to trust him. I mean, he did say he was coming to the bunker.” Sam lift his head off the window and turned to look at his brother. “We trusted him with the location.”

“Yeah.”

“Something else bothering you Dean?”

“Nah. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“All that stuff I got in Hastings. You know, the Christmas stuff.”

“Ok, so why is it bothering you?”

Dean huffed. “I just said it’s not bothering me.”

“Then why are you thinking about it?”

“Did I overdo it?”

“Five of us were able to carry the items, and two of us carried one thing together, so obviously you didn’t get that much.”

“That’s not what I mean Sammy. Chuck, why do I even bother?”

Sam laughed. “I’m sorry, why do you think you overdid it?”

“You and me Sammy, we never had that fancy tree. We barely had the Christmas lights. Our gifts were things stolen from other houses or things bought off the shelf at a gas station. We didn’t do Christmas. But we had each other. We had Baby when it was just you and me.

“We’ve been at the bunker for a while now, but until recently, you didn’t want to call it home. Hell, I tried to make it home, but it wasn’t home. Not with all the shit we deal with. So, this year, I said screw it. Michael let me go. Jack lived. I have Cas. I have you. You have Rowena. We have a life. And I wanted Christmas.

“But that’s not what I need Sammy. I don’t need Christmas. I need my brother, I need my family.”

“And you know we need you.” Sam reached over and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “The time you were Michael’s vessel? We were destroyed. We were doing everything to try and find a way to bring you home. We knew you did it to save us and protect us. And we have never held that against you.” Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder before letting go.

Dean carefully turned onto the access road that lead to the bunker. It had amazed them at first that they didn’t get random visitors, but Cas, as well as the British Men of Letters, had confirmed that the bunker was hidden by multiple wards and spells that turned people away. Unless you were wanted at the bunker, you weren’t getting in. So, the fact that there were Christmas lights strung around the fence lining their makeshift driveway and a large wreath on the garage doors caught Dean by surprise.

“What’s going on here?” He looked at his brother who shrugged in return, despite looking like the cat that ate the canary. “Sammy. There are enough lights strung that I can tell they’re there and the sun’s up.”

“It helps that they’re a mix of blue and white.”

“Shut up Sammy.”

The garage doors slid open and Dean’s jaw hit his chest. He pulled Baby into her spot and shifted her into park before bounding out of the car to look around the garage. Lit fir garland was draped from the ceiling and wrapped around the exposed beams and poles. Where the garland met in the center of the room, a crystalline star hung catching the light and refracting it around the garage like starlight.

“Sam, what is this?” He looked to Sam who had slowly walked up next to him. Tears were welling up in Dean’s eyes as he took in his surroundings.

“I’m not sure.” Sam chuckled, clearly knowing what was going on. “But I’m sure it doesn’t end here. Why don’t you go find Cas and Jack and everyone else? I’ll get the stuff out of the Impala.”

Dean nodded and headed inside. As he stepped onto the balcony that overlooked the war table, he felt the rest of the wind knocked out of him. If the garage had been beautiful, the bunker was downright stunning. More pre-lit fir garland had been wrapped around the poles, with star ornaments tastefully hanging from them. A simple silver garland trimmed a few of the shelves, and someone had taken the time to hang lights from the ceiling to replicate more starlight. In the main thruway, the tree Dean had purchased was standing, decorated to the nines with more of the silver garland and glass star ornaments. Presents were wrapped underneath finishing the picturesque scene.

Dean squatted on the landing, resting his elbows on his knees to catch his breath and to keep himself from falling over. He let the tears that had been caught in the corners of his eyes fall.

“It’s not always about what you need Dean.” Sam had quietly walked up behind him and offered his hand down to help him stand back up. “You can have wants. You can want this while needing us.”

Cas, Jack, Mary, Bobby and Charlie walked into the room below. Dean smiled down at them and mouthed _Thank you._ He turned and looked up to younger brother. “When did you get so smart Sammy?”

“I had a wise older brother once tell me that it was ok for us to be happy. Thought that we should act on that.”

Dean wiped away his tears and laughed before clapping Sam on his shoulder and leading him down the stairs to join their family.


End file.
